Hauntingly Beautiful
by CrystalFire010
Summary: Daisuke has a secret, he is the reincarnation of an angel and has to kill his twin brother. All he wants to do though is live a normal life.High school is complicated enough with out this little interruption.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. **_

_**A/N: HEY! I think you will recognize me because I used to be yukikyo36, but I made my own! Now this chapter is pretty much revolving around the main characters. I will introduce new characters next chapter. Well this is a brand new story with, what I think, a pretty confusing plot. You will all hang in there and review I hope… glares angrily**_

_**Hauntingly Beautiful:**_

_**Chapter One: Finding Beauty and Evil**_

_**(Daisuke's POV)**_

I walked around the campus while I thought of the best way to confront him. "He" is Satoshi Hiwatari. The blunette is also one of my best friends. We hang out occasionally, but my mom spazs when she hears we have been hanging out. Weird. Today I am going to ask him to the fair. That ought to be fun, I mean I don't think that he has ever been to the fair.

"Niwa!" I heard him call. That was weird too because he is the one who walks quietly while I jabber. Of course Domino High School has some weird people. "Niwa." he said as he panted seeing as he ran at least fifty yards to catch me. "Do you want to do something this weekend?" he asked.

I gaped.

"Uh…well…sure…I mean, I usually ask you," I stuttered.

"Yeah…I thought I would ask, you know to stop the routine." he explained. "Well, what you want to do?"

"How about the fair? That sounds like it would be a good place."

"Ok. I will pick you up at, say, noonish?" Satoshi asked.

"Sounds cool. Oh by the way, call me Daisuke." I said with butterflies in my stomach.

I walked away with a smile on my lips because I thought I handled that really well. I mean how often can you get your crush to ask you out and handle it so well? It doesn't happen that often. In the distance I heard the bell ring for the next class. I made my way to Algebra I._ ' Soon I will have him to myself.'_ That thought stuck with me for the rest of the day.

'_I need to go shopping' _ I thought. So after school I went home and begged my mom to take me to the mall. After a tough negotiation and a closed Sunday, I got to the mall. She waited in the food court while I went and ravished the shops. I ended up with a pair of loose blue jeans that had a cool looking design of an angel wing on the right leg. I also found a shirt that was skin tight and said_ 'I may look like an angel but I think like a devil' _in glitter. It was on black material and the glitter was white.

"Time to go!" I heard my mom call. I grabbed my bags and rushed to her. We got in the car and drove in the direction of my house. I sat next to my mom as she banged her hand on the steering wheel to "Holiday" by Greenday. We pulled into the driveway and got out. I helped mom carry in the food she had gotten at Wendy's into the house and put them on the counter. I went straight to the phone and played the one message we had.

"_This is The Happenings" _

I always hated that name. It sucks.

"_We have been informed of weird happenings happening at the South Creek mall and need you here promto Emiko!" _

And with that the sound of a click was heard indicating a phone being hung up. That is weird, we just got home from there. Oh well. I grabbed the box of cereal out of the cabinet and a bowl and proceeded to fix a bowl of cereal. "Mom! They want you at the South Creek to report on some weird things happening there."

"I know. Well I might be late so fend for yourself tonight." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to be good. "Good night" With that she walked out of the door. I finished my cereal and flopped down on the couch. Picking up the remote, I started to flip through the channels. I guess I fell asleep because I remember opening my eyes to the phone ringing. Picking it up I mumbled a hello.

"Is this Daisuke Niwa?" a voice asked.

"Yeah…what's it to ya?" I growled.

"We have a patient hereby the name of Emiko Niwa and you are listed as her closest relative. She has been diagnosed with a broken arm and leg, and several minor injuries to her face and arms. She has fallen into a coma. She mutters occasionally, 'My son is the angel.' Does this mean anything to you? Hello, Hello." I had already left for the car. _'Damn. She took the convertible.'_

I threw open the door to the jeep and drove off. _'What did she do this time!'_ I thought fearfully. It must've happened at the mall! I raced to be with my mother.

_**(Satoshi's POV)**_

I stood in the middle of all the broken glass and tables. Blood was on my hands. I looked around and realized I was at the South Creek mall. All I remembered was blacking out and waking up to find I was collapsed on the tile floor of the food court with feathers around me. Black feathers, covered in blood.

That was a week ago.

A week of no Daisuke. He even canceled our "date" because his mom was injured badly. At the mall. I shook that detail from my mind. I wanted to go see her but my heart said I had something to do with her injuries. I don't know why.

So I stayed away.

Daisuke must be worried out of his mind. I can picture his face in my mind, smiling at me. His laugh filled my ears.

I felt the pain again.

The pain that made me black out when he comes out. Kikoyo. The angel of death. He was reincarnated as me. I was cursed the moment I was born. When I think of his face, his laugh, I feel the pain. I can barely stand it. I wrap my arms around my body to try and subside it. It never works. The wings come first. They pull and rip at the skin on my back. There are four of them. Four black wings. Four wings of death. What would he do this time. In my head I heard a voice.

"_Niwa."_

The terrible truth hit me. He was going after my beloved, Daisuke. In my mind I saw the creature lick his lips at the thought.

"_NO! You can't do that!" _I screamed mentally. The pain subsided. I had fought him off that time. Would I be able to do it again? I slumped onto the floor as tears fell from my eyes. I cried openly. I screamed. I couldn't help it. Having an emotionless mask is hard when you have such hardships you need to get out of your head and off your chest. I looked at my wrist. The bracelet on it gave a faint glow.

I finally got up and moved to my bed. My eyes fell down a little further as I took each step. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep. My dreams were uneventful. I woke up that morning feeling sore. I guess keeping him in hurts a little. I moved carefully so as to not hurt myself further. I got to the bathroom and stripped down and let the warm water run all over my body.

That's when the knock came.

I barely heard it with the water, but they were damn persistant. That was for certain. Grabbing a robe I headed for the door. When I opened the door, these huge guys grabbed me and threw me in a bag. I guess they wanted to give me a ride. But to where?

_**(Daisuke's POV)**_

My head rested right next to her motionless body. It has been a week, and all I heard her say is "The angel". Whatever that meant. I am so worried I cry myself to sleep. I don't think I can handle this much longer. I have to get away from here. Maybe I'll visit Satoshi? Naw. He probably is mad that I canceled on him. I worry about him sometimes. Ok…a lot! But that doesn't mean anything. I still love him.

Mom stirred.

It was subtle at first but began to grow. She started talking. "The angel born of light in the midst of darkness is asleep." she said this without opening her eyes. "An evil is growing. The angel born of darkness in the light is at large." I had jumped up at this point. "Kinokyo must awaken! He is the only one who will be able to stop this cycle!" By this time the doctors had been paged by me. "My son, Daisuke Niwa, is the reincarnation of Kinokyo! AWAKEN!"

I looked at my right palm. It had a cross of white feathers glowing. That wasn't there earlier. My mom's heartbeat had flat lined. I had lost my mother. I stared at my mother to my hand. The symbol had died along with her.

That's when the pain hit me.

It hurt badly. It was my back first. Something was trying to break through the skin. And it hurt. I hadn't felt anything like it. It burned and just plain hurt all in one. Feathers of pure white started shooting from my back.

Then came the wings.

Three full wings and a stub. I don't know what happened to it but I had no time to think about it because another pain came. It came from my head. My hair was growing really fast and didn't stop until it reached my knees. It was like a curtain. Then my eyes started to hurt. They pulling themselves into an Asian looking way. Finally my clothes were blown off. They were replaced with a robe of pure white. My skin turned to a pale white, like the light of the moon. Kinokyo had been awaken.

He stood there getting a look at everything. It has been a while since he has been out. Five hundred years have passed but the same evil was at large.

He climbed on the window sill and jumped. The magnificent wings of white fluttered and sent them straight forward. We were headed somewhere, but I didn't know where.

_**(Satoshi's POV)**_

They threw the bag onto the floor without thinking about me. My head bounced off of the hard floor. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. There was a bed that didn't look too comfortable. There was even a dresser. I have no earthly idea why because I sure as hell didn't have a choice in this matter.

The door started to open.

It was a squeaky door, I guess I am in an old house. The man who sat in the middle of the doorway leaned into the frame. "So, this is the all mighty Kikoyo. This is quite disappointing." he said his voice like ice on your bare skin. "Well, we will get him to toughen up." an evil gleam in his eyes. He waved his hand in the air. His goons started surrounding me. One revved up and threw a punch right into my stomach. I fell onto the floor clutching my stomach, but another picked me up and held me in a full nelson. The rest threw a flurry of punches, all in the same spot.

Finally, the man waved his hand again and the punches stopped. The goon behind me let me go and I slipped onto the floor a crumpled piece of flesh.

"Welcome to The Darkness." was all I heard from him when I slipped into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

_**(Daisuke's POV)**_

When I woke up I was in the park. I laid in a field of flowers, all of which were foreign. I sat up slowly, braced for pain, but there was none. I touched my back and realized the skin was perfectly intact. I stood up to only run behind a tree.

I was completely NAKED! I guess my clothes didn't come with me. I looked to the clock tower and saw that it was three in the morning. So, with that in mind, I slipped from bush to bush. I finally reached my house and slid the key into the hole and ducked inside.

After getting some new clothes on I packed up my stuff and headed to Satoshi's. When I got there I saw that the door was ripped from its hinges. I threw everything I was carrying and ran inside. The place was pretty much upside down, but there was no blood. That was a good sign. But my Satoshi isn't anywhere to be seen. I ran through the small apartment looking for any sign of him. There were none.

I decided to head to my house and call his cell phone. So, when I got there I picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice, then someone answered. "Thank god you're all ri-"

"I'm so sorry. Satoshi is unavailable." the voice on the other line said. It made my blood freeze. "I'll have him call you back. That is if you survive!" and he hung up.

My senses went into overdrive. The smallest sound sounded like a footstep. I walked through the rest of the week keeping to myself. I am telling you that call got me all shook up. At school, no one seemed to notice me. They kept away from me.

A week later is the day of my mom's funeral. Mom. Just thinking about her made me hurt. Wait. Me hurt? That is just plain-

The pain hit me. First it was my back. Then my head, and then my eyes. I hunched over as a spray of pure white feathers came out of my back. I screamed out in pain, but soon it stopped. I was wearing the white robes but this time there was a black cross on it. I didn't have the time to try and figure it out because my wings flapped and off we go.

This time I could recognize where I am going. We flew (why do I keep saying we?) over my favorite restaurant in the whole city, Angel Food's. Finally, after flying for about an hour, we landed in front of the old Ashbrook House. This place has been abandoned for years. The door doesn't open any more, me and my friends have tried. The other me put his hand to the door and pushed. That was all it took, and here I was with my friends pulling at the damn thing.

We stepped inside and found something completely unexpected. It was gorgeous. I heard voices upstairs. We walked up the stairs and opened a door. On the bed were two guys in the middle of…THAT. Ew. One of them got up and pulled on some pants while the other one moaned, "Aww, come on Krad, show me that missile." I winced.

"Not in front of the all powerful Kinokyo, Dark." the one called Krad said dingily. I have heard that voice before. I shrugged off that thought. Dark just pouted.

"Thank you Krad." I said, but it wasn't me. "I want to express some bad news. Our number one warrior has fallen." Kinokyo, I guess I should call him that, said grimly.

"You mean Emiko didn't make it?" Dark said, suddenly somber. "She's…"

"Yes dead. As you know while I slept, the evil Kikoyo was reborn into the Hikari, just as I am reborn into the Niwa. The only thing is, Kikoyo is dangerous and is, in fact the one who killed Emiko."

I saw Krad clench his fist. Through gritted teeth he said, "That little bastard will pay."

"Yes. We will have our revenge, but we must do it without harming anyone." Kinokyo said.

"Huh?" Dark said confused. I thought that might happen. "I don't get it."

"Of course." Krad muttered. "He said that we can't hurt him, but must get revenge."

"Oh. How is that possible?" Dark asked innocently. Krad proceeded to rub his temples.

"Your league?" he said imploringly.

"We will stick it to him good."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?" he screamed. Oh my god.

"Anyway." the angel started, "We need to find out where they are holding the Hikari and get him. I mean what are they supposed to do when their key weapon is gone?" I have no idea what they are talking about, so I try and make myself really small. The angel hunched over. "Master!" Dark said as he raced to help his fallen master. "I will talk later. I must go back. Take care of Daisuke." With that a bright light shone and I was standing there in a robe that was ten times too big for me. At least he left me clothes this time. "Ummm…what's up?"

_**(Satoshi's POV)**_

It has only been a few hours but it feels like it has been weeks. They occasionally come in and beat me until I can't feel anything. Eventually, I got to the point where when they did beat me, I didn't feel anything. This seemed to please the guy who kidnapped me. I had lost all track of time, but I figured that I was in there for only a week. Daisuke must be scared.

Daisuke.

The pain hit me again. The usual process, back, then head, then eyes, then my clothes. It hurt incredibly this time though, like the evil inside me has grown stronger.

Kikoyo stood there in a black robe with a pair of white angel wings surrounding a white cross. That wasn't there before.

"What is the meaning of this!" he screamed. "Let me out of this unholy place."

"Master!" I heard a call from outside the door. A crash and a muffled scream were heard. I cringed. Kikoyo had just used his telepathy to hypnotize the man outside and made him kill himself. But he has to look at the person while doing this, I guess he has gotten stronger. I heard someone clapping behind me. Kikoyo whirled around to see the man who captured me in the doorway.

"Ah. So nice to see you again, Katan." Kikoyo whispered. I shivered. "I thought you were long dead."

"Not since you gave your mark." he pulled his shirt open to reveal a cross burned into his skin. "It has helped me since."

"Yes. Now, have you found a way to separate me from this inferior being?" Kikoyo sneered. Sorry for existing.

"Yes. But it involves killing your other half." I gulped. Big time. "But it doesn't harm you."

"How?" Kikoyo asked with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"We must wait until the full moon converges into the sun's path. Then we can do it." Katan answered casually.

"Finally."

_**(Daisuke's POV)**_

"So let me get this straight. I am the reincarnation of some powerful angel who wants to kill his twin brother. And I am the only one who can stop him. I think I get." I explained. Dark, Krad and I were in the living room of the old Ashbrook house. Dark had finished a bottle of light beer and Krad stood behind him rubbing his shoulders. "I seriously think that ya'll need to see a therapist. I mean c'mon! Me an angel. Let me guess, I am also a leprechaun who has a pot of gold." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I knew he wouldn't get it." Krad sighed, sagging his shoulders. Dark put a reassuring hand on Krad's. "Don't worry Kraddikins." His gaze fell on me. "Why don't you get? You have even seen your other form." he said seriously for once.

"Look at it from my point of view, I was just told my mother died to 'awaken' me, I have to protected by you two horny guys," Dark smirked at this comment, "and I have an all powerful angel in my body. Hmmm…I would rate that a perfect ten on the wierdness scale." I concluded as I laid down on the couch, my head landing in Dark's lap. I starred at the ceiling. "Why me?" I muttered before I drifted off to sleep with pictures of angels, mom, and of course Satoshi.

That Morning I woke up to see that I was in a bed with a quilt over my body that was covered by only my boxers. Letting that fact slide I threw my legs out from the covers and strode into the living room. I saw Krad and Dark cuddled on the couch completely naked. Of course. Why am I not surprised? Running back to the room I came out of I grabbed the quilt and threw it on the two of them. I walked to the kitchen and looked for something to make breakfast. I found the ingredients I needed for my special, bowl of cereal. I ate quietly for fear of waking the two on the couch.

At noon, Krad finally stirred. He walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good morning Daisuke." Hopefully he greets everyone like that or there was going to be trouble between those two. I tossed him a robe to hide the fact that his nakedness wasn't covered. He looked down went to the bathroom and shut the door. It was like a dog to a whistle, because right then, Dark woke up and followed him. I heard things falling off the counters and moans, I went outside.

I strode up and down the sidewalk and rounded the corner to grab a bite of lunch at Angel Food. The fries and burger were finished soon and I headed back to the house. I somehow felt like I did this every day. I let the thought slide. Behind me there was a rustle. I turned around and was sent spiraling to the ground as someone stood over me. He had long hair and a pair of demon wings.

All he said was, "You are going to die slowly." and licked his lips.

_**A/N: How is that for a first chapter cliffy! I know…I am so evil. I hope it was long enough for your liking. See ya next chapter! Oh by the way! I want to let you know I worked so hard on this! I am proud of myself so no flames are allowed! I appreciate critisisim. No bad, "I hate your story! F off!" reviews or I will kill you! Well, BAI!**_


End file.
